GOD EYE
by Bonnie Culla
Summary: Kau ingin melihat Tuhan-mu. Kau ingin Tuhan dapat melihatmu. Menciptakan sebuah Mata Tuhan di bumi. Berharap kau mendapat jawaban yang kau cari. Hannibal ficlet. Warnings: spoiler-y episode 2 season 2, and a little bit gore.


**Summary:**

Kau ingin melihat Tuhan-mu  
Kau ingin Tuhan dapat melihatmu  
Menciptakan sebuah Mata Tuhan di bumi  
Berharap kau mendapat jawaban yang kau cari

Hannibal ficlet. Warnings: spoiler-y episode 2 season 2, and a little bit gore.

* * *

**HANNIBAL (c) Thomas Harris; Bryan Fuller; and NBC.**

**A/N:** _Hannibal-centric. Based on scenes episode Sakizuke._

**Genre: **_crime, spiritual._

**Rate: **T (maybe not sure)

* * *

_**GOD** **EYE**_

_by Bonnie Culla  
_

oOo

* * *

Lagi... telah ditemukan mayat dengan kondisi serupa. Roland Umber, ditemukan 400 mil dari lokasi mayat-mayat yang pertama kali muncul. Seorang nelayan menjaring mayatnya secara tidak sengaja saat hendak menangkap ikan. Dari hasil autopsi, diketahui adanya pemakaian heroin dengan dosis yang tinggi seperti korban-korban sebelumnya. Hanya saja korban kali ini punya luka yang tidak biasa, berbeda dengan korban sebelumnya. Luka itu terlihat seperti sobekkan dari kulitnya yang ditarik secara paksa. Bisa dipastikan jika luka tersebut masih baru, setidaknya baru karena muncul setelah si pelaku memberikannya dosis heroin padanya. _Croquelure. _Hannibal bisa melihat si pelaku juga memakai zat itu untuk membuat kulit-kulit korbannya bisa mengeras sedemikian rupa.

Meski Hannibal memberikan sedikit petunjuk mengenai _croquelure_ pada FBI, dia tidak ingin mereka tahu lokasi pelaku menyimpan mayat-mayat yang lain. Setidaknya Hannibal tidak ingin FBI tahu, sampai ia tiba di lokasi tersebut lebih dahulu. Dia tahu kasus kali ini lain dari kasus yang biasanya. Dia bisa merasakan adanya keindahan sisi lain dari kasus tersebut dengan melihat kerandoman korban-korbannya. Dan Hannibal berpikir ia harus memastikan untuk melihat karya tersebut sebelum FBI menemukan tempat kejadian perkara.

Dengan indera penciumannya yang luar biasa, ia mengendus bau dari tubuh korban yang terbujur kaku di ruang autopsi. Hannibal bisa mencium bau samar yang manis dari bau amis laut yang mendominasi mayat tersebut. Bau manis dari jagung. Ladang jagung. Tidak banyak ladang jagung yang berada dekat dengan laut di Minnesota. Hannibal tahu lokasi TKP tersebut berada. Tanpa menyiakan banyak waktu ia langsung menuju lokasi. Ia harus cepat melihat karya tersebut, membantu sang seniman; sebelum FBI menemukannya.

* * *

Hannibal dengan mengenakan 'setelan _killer_-nya' memeriksa gudang-gudang jagung yang berbentuk silinder tinggi menjulang yang berjejer di tepi ladang jagung. Ia berjalan mengamati gudang-gudang jagung itu dengan tenang. Terlihat di setiap bangunan tersebut terdapat tangga untuk naik ke atapnya. Setelah menemukan satu gudang jagung yang tergembok mencurigakan, ia langsung memanjat gudang itu sampai ke atas. Ia bisa melihat atap kerucutnya yang sengaja dibuka agar matahari dan udara masuk ke dalamnya.

Setelah sampai puncak, Hannibal melihat ke bawah, melihat isi dalam bangunan melalui atap kerucutnya. Bibirnya membentuk simpul tipis saat senyum merekah pada wajahnya. Hannibal akhirnya melihat karya yang sebelumnya dia yakini sangat indah. Dan dia bisa mengkonfirmasi kalau perkiraannya tepat seperti yang ia duga.

"Mata Tuhan," bisik Hannibal terkesima melihat hasil karya sang seniman muralis.

.

_Mata Tuhan di bumi yang tercipta sebagai karyanya nan Maha Agung._

_Palet warna-warni manusia yang tersusun rapi dengan indahnya._

_Putih, pucat, langsat, coklat, gelap, hitam; saling terikat._

_Melingkar, terhubung antara satu dengan yang lain. _

_Membentuk iris cantik dari retina bola mata-Nya. _

_Bola mata yang menatap ke arah langit. _

_._

Pintu kecil di gudang jagung itu terbuka. Hannibal bisa melihat sang seniman muralis dari atas sana.

"Mata yang Agung," ujar Hannibal lantang, sengaja memberitahu posisinya pada sang muralis yang langsung melihat ke arah atas tempatnya berada.

Hannibal tersenyum melihat sang seniman muralis yang terpaku melihatnya.

.

_Kau ingin melihat Tuhan-mu_

_Kau ingin Tuhan dapat melihatmu_

_Menciptakan sebuah Mata Tuhan di bumi_

_Berharap kau mendapat jawaban yang kau cari_

_._

* * *

_"Tuhan memberimu tujuan hidup. Tidak hanya untuk membuat karya, tapi juga untuk menjadi suatu karya itu sendiri."_

Hannibal dengan tenang menyuntikkan heroin pada sang seniman mural. Menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Kenapa kau membantuku?" sang seniman muralis bertanya padanya.

_"Matamu kini akan melihat Tuhan. Tuhan akan melihatmu. Jika Tuhan menatapmu, tidakkah kau ingin balik menatapnya?" _

Sang seniman mural tersenyum. Hannibal membalas senyumnya, menatapnya lembut.

* * *

**A/N:** for GOD EYE's image you can saw it on my AO3 in the same fic, GOD EYE. Originally posted on my FB (Tsuki Onna). Reviews always be apreciated.


End file.
